Star Light, Star Bright No Wishes Tonight
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: Sango beleives Miroku has changed. Sango beleives she might have fallen for him. But a newcomer changes all that with her dominant attitude.
1. Prologue

Star Light, Star Bright. No Wishes Tonight

By: Chocolate Roses

_I want to run.._

_So far away.._

_You keep my tied to here.._

_But maybe…one day…_

Chapter: Prologue

            I was walking through a quiet town. The town that wasn't destroyed. The town that was nothing but destroyed ruins and grave yards. The town that I once ran through the streets in but now walked silently among the people that spoke no words. There was nothing to say, though. They were moving so fast down the streets, so quietly and blurry. Like they weren't even there. There was nothing beyond them but blackness, but for some reason it all seemed normal. All of it seemed normal until a white figure appeared. Without any reason at all, I recognized the figure. I.. knew who it was yet I didn't. I reached for my boomerang only to find it missing, but for some reason I didn't stress. I didn't yell for help as the figure neared, and I didn't try to move or hide. I just stood there, hand ascended in mid air staring at this creature. This creature who had white fur on the outside, but black hair within. 

          And that's when, many minutes before, I woke up in a sweaty ball on my straw sofa. I was scared and yet I had nothing to fear. Inu Yasha and Kagome where in their separate rooms not to far from my own sleeping grounds, and Miroku was surely sleeping with Shippo and Kouga near by. I was perfectly protected and safe within both the confines of my walls and friends, but I felt so open. Open like a book. I am Sango, warrior, strong witted and courageous. And yet a simple nightmare had scared all of that away? I should be over this by now. I shouldn't still be scared of Naraku. Not with all these people close by. I shouldn't have fears… my only fears should be that I may not destroy of him. But even then I shouldn't fear that. I should be brave. No, I am brave. I can do this. 

          I placed my head back on the softness of the couch and just lay in the dark blue colored darkness and stared at the wooden shack we were invited in as sleep slowly, but surely, overtook my already weak from sleep body…

          --

          I felt light hit my eyes quickly and it sent a shock through my body. I opened on eye slowly and then squinted for the light bothered it. I noticed Miroku walking around opening the curtains and I sat fully up.

          "Miroku-san, what are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Now that I think back to it, it seemed odd that I was watching him open the curtains but asked what he was doing, although it was more of a 'why' he was doing it. His answer, though, landed among neither of these terms.

          "Kirara stepped outside for water." He said nothing else, and I was surprised. I figured he'd ask if I could bear his children, but I suppose he has stopped doing that. I am quite please with his new personality. I want to say its more mature, but it seems more so bossy like. I don't know why, and I refuse to try and explain. You don't need my explanation any more then I need to give it. I noticed my boomerang in the middle of the floor, just laying there. Was I that careless? Surely not. But I suppose last night was an exception as I was awfully tired. Miroku went into the other room for food I'm guessing as it was a kitchen, and I was left to stretch. It felt good to stretch, especially after you wake up. Kirara then walked back in and jumped onto the couch. 

          _Perfect timing. _I thought as I finished stretching and was able to pet her furry head. She purred slightly and nuzzled up alongside me. 

          And that was when I heard the knock on the door. The knock that would lead to Miroku opening it, and the most prettiest  wench to step inside. And that was how life for me went from fairly good to a down spiral to hell. Oh how could life be so cruel? No wait.. how could this wench be so cruel?

End Prologue

(Hoping to have the next chapter out before the end of the weekend. But I am also writing a Zoids and Trigun story so who knows…)  


	2. When the World Turned Broadside

Star Light, Star Bright. No Wishes Tonight.

By: Chocolate Roses

_Yes I'm scared…_

_Don't Know Where I'll Turn…_

_Got To Keep On Moving Though..._

_Even If My Legs Shall Burn…_

Chapter One:

            When the World Turned Broadside

            I didn't know what to say when the black haired lady through herself onto Miroku, crying into him like a dear friend. I didn't know what to say when Kagome and Inu Yasha came running around and Kagome ran over to see what the problem was. Inu Yasha, being his normal self, stayed to the side, arms crossed muttering things. I felt like I was watching a flashback of something that happened in the past, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, interact or anything. My feet were frozen, my eyes unable to blink. The only moving thing was probably my heart that went bump, bump lightly inside my chest. But everything else… was so… stuck. 

            And that's when I saw it. The snicker on the girl's face, the happy yet devilish grin she seemed to give off between those fake tears. Miroku being Miroku did nothing beside consult her. I wouldn't have been surprised to see  his hand trail further down to her butt, the bakka he can be at times. But he didn't do that, he just rubbed her back. Was I jealous? No… Not really. I didn't love Miroku and if he loves her then so be it. But he has known me longer, so I doubt he'd ever just give up trying to have me as his wife, or even bear his children. I always figured he'd marry the girl that would bear his children, he didn't seem the type to just leave them. He didn't seem the type to just stand up and walk out on them and take the baby. It wouldn't make sense, would it? He's much too nice… isn't he? I have no faith in him like I should, but it is hard to be faithful and respectful to a man that gropes you. 

            Finally the girl stopped crying, but like all people looked fatigued, so Miroku set her on the couch. I was thankful I had moved when the door was knocked upon or Miroku would have more problems. After Miroku took her hands off his waists and was beginning to stand she grabbed his kimono! How dare she touch what is rightfully not hers? How dare she come here when she does not live here and invite her self in? And to top it off, how dare she through herself at Miroku like that!? I should not lose my anger, but I cannot help it. She annoys me and I don't even know her. Kagome seemed to like her though, but Kagome is different then I. Kagome 'seems' to like all girls but rather detests Inu Yasha, but I believe she shows it wrong, and really likes Inu Yasha and detests most the girls we meet. How she could even pretend to like this wench, I do not know. I envy her for her courage and patience. I am surprised, though, that this woman would just come to our door out of all the houses, and then through herself on Miroku! It makes no sense, does it? I voiced my question, thankful for my voice returning.

            "Miss," I had to be polite, of course, "Why have you come here and thrown yourself on Miroku?"

            I think I contained my anger well, and that's when her answer came and I thought I would erupt.

            "_Miss, I do not think it is of __your business!" She said this all very rudely with a snide look on her face that Miroku seemed to miss. He is such a dense bakka at times! I wanted to slap her, but I couldn't. Miroku would be angered if I did, Inu Yasha would yell at me, Kagome would be ashamed, and I would be embarrassed and probably shunned from the house until I would be nicer to her. So I will keep all my bad thoughts to myself, she doesn't even deserve them. They're too good for her. That's when Kagome spoke up. Good old Kagome-Chan._

            "Who are you?" She asked, cocking her head sideways. The girl decided to be nice to Kagome and smiled happily up at her.

            "Why, I am Chika." She replied as though it meant everything, that it was the most high and powerful name. Hah!

            "That means near, ne?" Her eyes darted at me. 

            "Hai…" she said, looking me up and down.  Miroku seemed to be completely lost. In her face that is. Chika spoke again.

            "I didn't catch your name..." I was jumping with anger in my head, but I hopefully shown none.

            "Sango" I replied.

            "Means coral, ne?" She replied, awfully fast. I nodded in a bow kind of form and she smiled. Then began to ask the others their names and gave them their definitions. It was all quite pathetic but I spoke not a word of my thoughts. Then she began to cuddle around Miroku, which was not to my liking but again I said nothing. What could I say or do? It would be rude to attempt to anything, and if she likes Miroku I will not stop their love.  I stood and bowed.

            "Sayounara**"** And left the hut, leaving a stunned Kagome, a drooling Miroku, and a not caring Inu Yasha. I wondered where Kouga was, but then again it was fairly early and he had night watch so I would figure he is asleep. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I walked into a person. I apologized, bowing profusely.  I looked up to find myself looking into gray happy pools. I noticed the figure to be a girl in a light green Kimono, with long black hair. She had several loose bangs and her ponytail was held up high. She looked like Chika only nicer. She seemed like a happy and nice Chika. 

            "It's alright, miss. I am just waiting for my sister to come out of that house." Her head nudged past the green fresh grass to my hut. I looked back at her and finally understood that they were sisters. You could almost tell. Was this girl as much of a wench as the other? Why is she out here and her sister in there? Why is her sister crying and not her? What's going on here?

            "You're her sister?"

            "Yes! I am Sachiko!"  
  


            "Why... are you both here?"…

End Chapter One

(AN: So sorry it took so long! My Grandma came ova' and she's staying for a week. I swear to God I'll have the next chapter by Sunday or even Saturday. And if not, you can rip my head off! Oh if any of you want to this is a Miroku/Sango picture: (with the story title on it too ^_^ Oh and if you haven't noticed... this is Sango's p.o.v…. ^_~ OH TY TY REVIEWS^_^... does anyone want me to do individual reviews? I'll answer the questions if you have one ^_^)

Grope:_ Slang _To handle or fondle for sexual pleasure.

Hai: Yes (In Japanese)


	3. Marriage?

Star Light, Star Bright. No Wishes Tonight.

By: Chocolate Roses

_Try To Face The Day,_

_Running Against Your Say,_

_Just Wanted To Leave A Lasting Note,_

_To Say How Much I Love You_

((AN: It's been awhile. Not that anyone cares TT))

            I stared down at the girl, questioning her deeper with my eyes. She tilted her head to the side, and shrugged.

            "I follow my sister wherever she goes," Sachiko replied. I nodded somewhat, and then sighed.

            "It seems she's found her place, here though," my eyes were on the ground, I tried my hardest not to cry. Why? Was I even in love with him? If so… couldn't one fall out of love? I shook my head. Such nonsense! In love with the pervert!?

            "Oh?! Really! That's good, we've been traveling so long and my feet are sore and blistering!" Sachiko nearly hollered, flopping down on the ground and removing her shoes.

            "Are we staying with you?" she asked, after looking up from the spot were she had fallen and began rubbing her toes. I smiled, and let the tears fall somewhat.

            "I don't know," I said, and lifted a hand gingerly to my cheek. I was crying… why??!

            "You're crying," Sachiko noted, "Is it because you have new friends now? I'm happy too!"

            She got up, and raced over to me, throwing her arms around me. I was stunned, to say the least, but I hugged her back. I didn't care for her sister, she stole that which I cared for, but the younger was much kinder. Sachiko looked up finally, and I patted her on the head.

            "Do you… I'm sorry for asking, but do you have any food? I'm terribly hungry!" As if on cue, her stomach let out a growl and I laughed.

            "Of course, let us go get some!" We re-entered the hut, to see a very red Miroku. A slap mark was on his face, and Chika looked non-to happy. I smiled devishly, knowing what had occurred. Kagome was yelling at Inu Yasha about something, and all he replied with was a keh. Awe, what a normal day today has been. Only, that used to be me in Chika's spot…

            I looked back down at Sachiko, who was staring at her sister. She then ran over and fell to her knees.

            "Chika! Are you alright, Chika!?" Sachiko asked, tears brimming her eyes. I went to the back of our lodgings, knowing everything was fine, as I grabbed out some ramen that Kagome had brought from her time. Chika's growl was heard.

            "No! I'm _not! _That man touched me before our wedding!" I dropped the ramen bowl, and everyone turned to stare at me, then at Chika. Immediate silence.

(Small update… I know… oh well ( ) )


End file.
